The present invention relates to a damping device for movable furniture parts, such as doors or drawers, including a cylinder filled with a free-flowing medium which is compressed by a piston which has a spring applied to it in its extended position.
In a damping device of this type known from European Patent Application 1 006 251 A2, the piston is provided with a piston rod which carries a cap to absorb the impact to be damped. This known damping device has a relatively large overall length, so that in principle it may only be attached to the inside of a wall of a body part of a piece of furniture in order to damp impacts from furniture parts striking against the piece of furniture. However, there is also a need for providing damping devices which may be attached not only to immobile furniture body parts, but also to movable furniture parts, in order to brake these parts during their movement or their stops against fixed furniture parts to prevent harder impacts.